Lamborghini Sesto Elemento
}} }} The 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento - abbreviated as Sesto Elemento and Lambo Sesto - is an AWD supercar featured in Forza Motorsport 4 and Forza Horizon via the VIP Membership and Cars Pack. It returns as standard in Forza Horizon 3 and in all subsequent titles. Unlock in Forza Horizon 3 It returned for all subsequent titles since Forza Horizon 3, where it was rewarded in four Forzathon events: * Fooling Around (March 31 to April 3, 2017) * A Day To Remember (August 29 to 30, 2017) * Locking Horns (January 12 to 19, 2018) * ''Counting The Days'' (February 1 to 7, 2019) Synopsis The Sesto Elemento is a limited production, non-road legal supercar by Lamborghini that debuted at the 2010 Paris Motor Show. The Sesto Elemento's name means "Sixth Element" in English and is a reference to the atomic number of carbon, the sixth element in the Periodic Table, in recognition of the car's extensive use of carbon fiber. As one of the most exclusive Lamborghini models ever, only 20 units were produced. The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, with a price of US$2.2 million, also became the most expensive Lamborghini car ever made until the introduction of the Lamborghini Veneno in 2013, which costs up to US$4.5 million (US$7.4 million for some Roadster variants). The Sesto Elemento uses an extremely lightweight chassis built from advanced carbon fiber technology, with the drive shaft and suspension also being built entirely from advanced carbon fiber. There are only bare minimal comforts of air conditioning and car stereo; as a result, the Sesto Elemento is among one of the lightest Lamborghinis ever made, with only , although the Xbox 360 renditions of the car weigh . The 5.2L (5,204 cc) V10 is sourced from the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera, with a power output of and a torque rating of , although the Xbox 360 renditions of the car have a power rating of , identical to the Gallardo Superleggera. Air is released through ten distinctive hexagonal holes in the engine cover, while two intakes bring in cool air into the engine. With its aforementioned weight rating of , it has a power-to-weight ratio of , one of the highest for any Lamborghini, only beaten by the Lamborghini Egoista's per tonne. Performance The Sesto Elemento is capable of accelerating from 0 - in 2.5 seconds, 0 - in 5.2 seconds, and a top speed of , making it one of the fastest Lamborghinis ever made. The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is a lightweight car intended for track use. Its all-wheel drive drivetrain, in tandem with its very low weight of , makes the Sesto Elemento one of the fastest-accelerating cars in the series, capable of 0 - in 2.5 seconds and 0 - in 5.2 seconds, all without the threat of wheelspin. The Sesto Elemento also has exceptional handling performance due to its very sharp steering, lightweight chassis, and very efficient brakes, allowing it to take on technical race tracks much more easily than cars with higher power or slightly higher Performance Index numbers, although the Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of the car shows more understeer this time around. The Sesto Elemento has a top speed of , which only makes it marginally faster than the Lamborghini Veneno. Upgrading the Sesto Elemento with engine upgrades allows it to reach extreme top speeds and even faster acceleration, such as 0 - in less than 3.8 seconds and a top speed of , all while still having very sharp handling and efficient braking without the need of aero upgrades. If appropriately tuned, it can complete a one-mile drag race in less than 20 seconds. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The Sesto Elemento used in the Xbox 360 games is a prototype model, while the Xbox One and Windows 10 PC renditions of the car are that of a production model. * A Horizon Edition version of the vehicle is located within the code of Forza Horizon 4, however no other information regarding what bonus the player would receive is known. Gallery FM4 Lamborghini SestoElemento Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM7 Lambo Sesto Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Lambo Sesto Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3_Lamborghini_SestoElemento.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3_Lamborghini_SestoElemento Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Lambo Sesto Elemento Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Lambo Sesto Elemento Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM4 Lamborghini SestoElemento.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM7 Lamborghini SestoElemento.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Lambo Sesto Promo.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH1_Lamborghini_SestoElemento_Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH1_Lamborghini_SestoElemento_Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' Forzavista FH4 Lambo Sesto Elemento Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Lambo Sesto Elemento Interior.jpg|Interior FH4 Lambo Sesto Elemento Dashboard.jpg|Dashboard References